


Auburn

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: -Ish, Frotting, Grinding, HES WEARING A DRESS OK, M/M, Maid Mahiru, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vibrators, Wall Sex, maid kink, they have two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Mahiru’s face began to heat up, the corner of his mouth twitching up as he stared down at the frilly costume laying on his bed. He certainly didn't think this is what he meant when Kuro said he wanted to try something new with his Eve. Firstly, when did Kuro even develop a thing for maids…?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. Okay so. This is my first time actually writing smut! And I'm super nervous about it because I've also never written something this long. So. Bear with me here. I love the idea of Maid!Mahiru and couldn't help myself, and ironically, this wasn't even supposed to be smut at first. Also, the ending isn't something I'm very confident in ;;;;;
> 
> Ah... Please enjoy ///// IM EMBARRASSED

“..W...What?”

Mahiru’s face began to heat up, the corner of his mouth twitching up as he stared down at the frilly costume laying on his bed. He certainly didn't think this is what he meant when Kuro said he wanted to try something new with his Eve. Firstly, when did Kuro even develop a thing for maids…? Mahiru shook his head, deciding that as unimportant at the moment. He leaned over, picking up the short skirted dress, looking it over. The perfect white apron tied at the back, atop the black dress and the thigh-high socks definitely set it all off. And the longer he stared, the more embarrassed he got. Kuro was standing outside the closed bedroom door, waiting, so it's not like Mahiru had a choice anymore at this point. The teen, with a shaky hand, set it back upon the bed, and oh-so hesitantly began stripping himself of his current clothes.

The more clothes came off, the more he regretted saying he’d see whatever his sneaky servamp had in mind. It's not that he didn't want this, no, he completely consented; However the embarrassment of wearing a skimpy costume for his partner sunk in more and more each passing second. The brunette knew he had a smaller body than the other male, in both height and overall build, but… He didn't think the outfit would suit him nonetheless. Maybe it was him just being insecure about the whole dress thing, but he couldn't help it.

Once Mahiru finished stripping everything besides his boxers, he slipped the short, black skirt over his hips and lifted the frilly sleeves over his shoulders. He tied the apron around himself, neatly giving the back a pretty and simple bow. The underneath of the skirt was covered in a lacy fabric, in petticoat-like style, hiding part of his behind and front private. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his thumbs underneath the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them down to the floor, letting them fall. Mahiru stepped out of the legs, and gave a piercing glare at the last piece he needed to fit on himself: the thigh-high socks.

They were black, with a black and white garter belt to be attached that would, obviously, fit snug against his hips. “T-The things I do, for this goddamn cat…,” he whispered to himself, pulling the set up and securing the belt. He pulled each sock on, the seam at the top leg holes gently squeezing around his thigh, and clipped the garter belt to the fabric.

And the moment he looked himself in the mirror, all his courage to walk out seemed to leave him in an instant.

His almost immediate action was to pull the skirt down so it hung lower to cover his skin, however, that only proceeded to show more of his ass than it already did. Unfortunately the purpose of this wasn't just to lounge around in the outfit; underwear to cover up was not an option in this case. 

“Kuro…! What do you plan on even doing?! T-This is embarrassing already and I haven't even stepped a foot outside my room!” He yelled, his voice stuttering and begging for a response. He heard a quiet voice, muffled from the walls, “Ahh, I can't tell you! Just… Come out when you feel ready,” Kuro replied, getting quieter at the last few words as if he was flustered as well.

Mahiru huffed, posing his legs out and turning his waist to examine the socks and frilly bow in the mirror once more. 

\---

Standing on the outside of the bedroom was a vampire impatiently scratching at the wall he leaned his back against. He was fine with letting Mahiru take his sweet time; Kuro would much rather have that than an uncomfortable Eve who felt forced to change. It was just the anticipation; he suggested this small costume idea in a moment of bravery, and he certainly did NOT expect Mahiru to agree to it. He was embarrassed just thinking about it over again, and the fact that it was right behind that closed door just made him anxious and fidgety. He swallowed, covering his mouth in shyness as the imagery of that boy changing flowed to his head. Deep down, he _really_ wished he could've watched. But his partner’s comfortableness was his number one priority, considering he knew how he felt about any acts of sexual intimacy. 

Pulling Kuro back to reality, a light knock could be heard from the other side of the door, and a quivering voice sounded afterwards. “U-Um… I.. I think I'm ready, Kuro,” Mahiru said, his face pressed against the cool surface on the inside of the room. Kuro’s head perked up, his face turning a darker shade of red as his heart pounded with adrenaline. “If you're sure, Mahiru.”

“Just… Don't stare,” replied the Eve, breathing before slowly turning the knob and pushing the wooden door open. He held the hem of the skirt, staring hard at the floor he padded on, the soft fabric of his socks scuffing gently against the wooden tiles. Kuro eyed him, looking him over up-and-down; the way the socks hugged his thighs, the garter belt straps traveling up and hiding beneath the skirt’s fluffy and lacy petticoat--he really wanted to look away for the sake of his own embarrassment, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so when Mahiru looked so… Feminine. Vulnerable? _Perfect._

“I-I said don't stare! Kuro!”

The latter immediately turned his face away, hands stuffed in his pockets as he let his head be hidden within the fur of his hood. “It, uh… It suits you, Mahi…”

“Huh? It does? I-I was worried I just looked silly since I'm… A boy, and all. I guess, I'm glad you think so. This is for you, after all, you damn lazy cat.” Mahiru smiled, seemingly becoming more comfortable in his current position. He moved further from the door, standing in front of Kuro and finally capturing eye contact. “So, what did you have planned, exactly…?”

Kuro sighed softly. “Mm. That--” he shrugged his blue jacket off, tossing it to some foreign area of the floor. The taller vampire pulled the smaller one close, slipping his hands beneath the dress and grabbing at his ass, hoisting him up above his hips. The bluenette moved towards the wall, pushing Mahiru flush up against it for support. “ _\--This._ ”

“K-Kuro, wh--”

Said male, after holding Mahiru up with one strong arm, was currently fidgeting with his pants, unbuckling the belt that held them on his hips. He took in a sharp gasp before starting, “If this makes you uncomfortable, please tell me. The last thing I want is… To make you regret something like this,” Kuro suddenly spoke, noticing the bright red features upon the boy’s face. He knew it was just him being unnecessarily worried, but he still felt a small pang of guilt by how his dear Eve shook from these simple actions.

“I’m… Fine, Kuro. I’m just nervous, I promise. I don't want to stop, please keep going,” Mahiru admitted, lifting his hands next to his head to offer his body to the other, showing that he was willing to be vulnerable.

And God, Kuro was so goddamn _happy_ that he was (almost) shamelessly showing this shyer side of him. This… Headstrong fighter made of absolute sunshine could _actually_ be straight-up adorable in these situations! And the servamp was the only one who could witness it. 

He breathed deeply, and Kuro finished with his belt and zipper, letting the front of his boxers show. A bulge could be seen, the confines that held the red-eyed male feeling tight and hot, but he opted to keep taking things as slow as the other wanted. Mahiru supposed under the frills he wasn't any better, what with this position he could feel himself getting harder by the second. He really couldn't blame him for having a visible bulge already, despite not doing much.

The atmosphere was hot. 

Mahiru yelped when he felt hands grab at his ass again, Kuro fitting his hands underneath the petticoat, at first gently but quickly squeezing the soft flesh, feeling every part of his backside that he could with the dress covering most of it. The servamp leaned in, pushing Mahiru’s head against the wall completely, kissing and biting and sucking the soft and sensitive skin of the neck. It was so… Sweet. Intoxicating. The brunette moaned, letting his eyes flutter shut in a moment of bliss as spots on his neck were beginning to show, a slight purple color to them due to the vampire’s continuous sucking. Scarves. He would need to wear scarves. But Mahiru couldn't find it in him to care; he was absolutely ecstatic to have Kuro mark him, prove his dominance even if no other would see said marks of dominance. It made the teenager all the more excited for what was to come.

The male who topped spoke, his speech muffled from the tongue’s contact with warm skin, “Say… What would you like, Mahi…?” He spoke with a low tone, his voice a bit raspy and breath hot. “This is about _us_ , not me--” _Kiss._ “--don't hold back. At any point.”

The boy on the wall shivered, “What would I like? A-Ah.. J-Just kiss me, touch me. Everywhere! It feels… Amazing,” he said, a smile resting on his face in pleasure, his eyebrows arching up with it. With his command, Kuro let his kisses travel down the collar bone, as he slipped the delicate sleeves off the shoulders they were held on, letting them dangle on the upper arm. He kissed and sucked his partner’s shoulders, letting his fangs graze the skin gently and draw beads of blood. It wasn't enough to hurt him; But just enough to let small pain melt into pleasure. Mahiru’s skin held goosebumps, as he watched the bluenette’s head from above. He couldn't see his face, but he thinks that Kuro so close and working so diligently on his skin makes his heart pound harder than it already is. He never really liked to admit that he was as submissive as he was, but once things between them started getting as intimate as they did, Mahiru couldn't find a sliver of him that cared. He'd always be embarrassed in these situations; but it's a given that he enjoys it nonetheless. 

With both sleeves off his shoulders, Kuro finally pulled the front of the chest downwards, exposing Mahiru’s upper stomach and ribs, and nipples. He kissed a trail from shoulder to pectoral, making the Eve underneath his touch gasp and shiver from the gentleness and wetness of his lips. Kuro looked up and eye contact was made as he stared into the big brown eyes above him, taking in the glossy and warm look they had; Mahiru was panting, the kissing overwhelming him alone already. His nipples were hard from the cool air that surrounded them in the house, and the vampire turned his attention from those eyes back to the chest that continuously rose from intake of air. He leaned into it, letting his mouth cover Mahiru’s right nipple (minding the fangs) and gently sucked. He prodded at the erect skin with his tongue, and even lightly bit down on the skin around his breast with his front teeth. At this, the poor Eve shook and moaned; his voice bended and began to sound a bit needy, if Kuro said so himself. “K-Kuro. W-What about you, Kuro…? Ah--!”

The latter finished the kissing with a hickey on Mahiru’s chest, just centimeters above the nipple he abused with his own mouth.

“Don't care. We’ll get to that,” Kuro replied quite bluntly, tipping the boy’s chin up to capture his lips in a wet kiss. He immediately let his own tongue inside when Mahiru opened his mouth in surprise, massaging and pushing and twisting with the tongue that rested in the mouth he dominated. Moans and heavy breathing were heard clearly from both of them; Mahiru’s higher-pitched and desperate, Kuro’s guttural and demanding. Their lips dribbling mixed saliva was what topped it all off, they think. The brunette’s hands still rested near his head against the wall he was up against, and Kuro used his free hand to intertwine their fingers and push the hand he held hard against the surface. A gentle “Kuro” could be heard over and over through the kiss, as said male’s hip bones found their way underneath the dress petticoat. Mahiru’s legs rode up the sides of his servamp’s body to give slightly better access, and almost immediately felt the bulge from before rub right up against his own hard member. And since Mahiru was bare, it made it all that much easier to stimulate him.

They released from the kiss, a fine line of saliva connecting them for a few seconds before it finally disappeared between them. Kuro kept up his grinding, resting his forehead against the smaller male’s, and kept a firm stare at his face that was currently twisting in pleasure. Mahiru swallowed hard, his panting getting harder as his length was pushed on and rubbed in all the right places. “More… P-Please, just a little more!” He begged, feeling Kuro’s hand snake down and pull at his own boxers to free himself. His own erect cock gently hit his lower stomach as it came out from its previous confinement, and he shuddered as the air surrounded the shaft’s skin. The bluenette lifted his own shirt over his head, revealing his full stomach and toned chest; which made Mahiru stare in awe, blushing harder than he already was. Suddenly in his trance, the latter felt strong hands take his wrists and hold them together, crossing one another. Kuro had taken his shirt, rolling it up to tie his wrists together, keeping him from using or moving them period. “Keep your hands above your head. Don't touch yourself, Mahi.”

“Eh..? B-But I--”

“You'll like it. I promise, idiot,” Kuro mumbled, trying to make his words reach his Eve. “Alright, but… P-Please, don't stop now,” Mahiru stuttered out, his current position frustrating him as he couldn't latch onto the other to easily continue the rubbing on his member. Instead, he rocked his hips as best as he could despite being lifted upon the wall, however the friction just wasn't enough. He whimpered, and noticed Kuro reaching into his own back pocket to pull something out of it. Due to sheer embarrassment, the brunette looked away, feeling a heat begin to pool in his stomach as he could only guess as to what his slothful servamp could have possibly had in mind. He’d stopped his semi-frantic grinding, and suddenly, he felt a small remote slip underneath one of his thigh-high socks, holding it in place with the tight fabric on his leg; he clenched his fists as he realized what was being done. With a yelp, Mahiru felt a cold, lubricant-covered bullet be pushed inside of him. Kuro’s finger followed as it was pushed deeper and deeper into his ass, and the smaller boy froze as it gently nudged his prostate. A bullet vibrator. He honest to God had no clue the vampire even owned one. Or any type of sex toys, in fact.

With a quick click, and a turn of a small knob, the bullet began its work on Mahiru’s insides. It started at a slow speed, and even then, the body that held it jolted at the feeling, immediately letting a moan escape his throat. He stretched his wrists, wanting to pull them apart and cover his mouth in shame; but the tied shirt around them decided his fate. “You sure are tight back there, Mahi,” Kuro grunted out, pulling his fingers out of him slowly as a way to tease him further. He leaned forward into Mahiru's head space, a sultry whisper falling off his tongue as he kissed the cheek around the other’s ear, “Tell me when you're going to cum, and don't forget.”

Melting onto his partner, Mahiru began his rut once more, grinding as hard as he could and using as much of his lower body’s strength as possible into pulling the other closer with his legs. It was a weak attempt due to how his muscles were positioned because of the wall, but left him breathless with the added echo of Kuro’s voice in his head. The brunette now became aware of a hand around his dick, rubbing gently at the tip and stroking the shaft with one finger; Kuro gave a careful squeeze when his hand reached the base by the front of his groin, these actions eliciting an airy, gasp-like moan from the brown eyed boy. “A-A-Ah, Kuro…! G-Give me more,” Mahiru begged, as the bullet inside of him vibrated gently against his nerves, a burning sensation bubbling in his stomach as Kuro held both of their sexes together in one hand. He pumped them together at an exceptional speed, moving to kiss and bite and lick at the neck in front of him. His hips moved in stuttering thrusts as he panted, their shafts rubbing against each other as pre-cum leaked out; they were damn sure it was from both of them. Mahiru’s moans turned to near screams as the kissing continued on his upper body, as the bluenette carefully turned up the speed on the vibrator that was pushed against his prostate, as his hard and throbbing member was stimulated until he was sure he couldn't take any more. His head was foggy; Mahiru was quivering, and Kuro was no better. The latter could feel the sticky cum on his fingers as their cocks slid between his hand, over and over, getting faster with each animalistic thrust and pump; he wouldn't be surprised if he was sweating as well but he was in such a trance that he couldn't seem to find the motivation to care or subconsciously notice. “F-Fuck, Mahiru…” Kuro growled into his skin, eyebrows furrowing as he put all of his focus into reaching his own orgasm with Mahiru’s. He had the two of them to keep working, after all. Their frequent and desperate moans and grunts seemed to mold together, one not louder than the other; their hips and bones rocked carefully against each other, the pleasure hot and overwhelming, flowing to every single area of their bodies. 

“K-Kuro, oh God-- I-I'm gonna cum,” the boy wearing the dress swallowed thickly, “Kuro…!”

The human’s vision began to cloud over, as his mouth hung open in the sexual desire that burned his skin. It was hot, his stomach on fire, he felt as if the metaphorical rope that held him together would snap at any moment. But Kuro’s hands were just so skilled, it made him crave the end that he knew was _right there_. And as Mahiru’s mind turned white, everything seemed to come to a halt.

In a literal sense. The vibrator inside of him was switched off, and Kuro's God-given hand stopped it's oh-so-good thrusting. It rested still in a firm hold on their members, not allowing movement as to delay the orgasm they were both about to reach. Mahiru opened his eyes, bliss-induced tears prickling the corners and threatening to spill with each passing second, and let out a long, uncomfortable sigh-like whimper. “W..What…?” he questioned, his voice cracking further. The pair panted, clearly out of breath and in need of sweet release. “D-Don’t move… A muscle,” Kuro ordered, keeping his dominant stature. “F-Fuck, it's too much, Mahiru.”

The fuzzy layer of unbridled lust slowly, _slowly_ faded away, leaving a warm bubbly feeling in their abdomens. They were both over-sensitive. The world seemed to slow down and the seconds felt like minutes, _incredibly long_ metaphorical minutes. Mahiru’s hands unclenched and relaxed against the fabric that held them tied together, as he let himself breathe carefully and evenly to try and keep himself calm. But the attempt was faint because as soon as the brunette’s body was bonelessly slumped against the wall, the servamp began thrusting and pumping at the same time once more. The bullet vibrator was turned to a higher setting as before; Mahiru could have sworn he saw the knob at the highest it could have possibly gone. He seized up, eyes going wide and legs spreading as far as they could go despite his muscles’ ache of denial; he screamed, arching his back off the wall and practically chanting his partner’s given name-- “ _Kuro!_ Oh _God_ , K-Kuro, yes!”

Said male’s heart beat in his throat, frantic and making his head feel heavy. He pulled his Eve in heat into a kiss, forcing his tongue inside the gaping mouth and prodding and sucking at the other’s tongue, the muscle wet and soft. Throughout the pressure on their bodies, the knot that was tied _tight_ in their stomachs seemed to thread undone fast and furiously, an intense wave washing over the sloth pair at the same exact time. Mahiru and Kuro came together, jolting up and thrusting their hips to continue to ride it out as hard as possible, savouring the release. Their cum came out in spurts, covering part of Mahiru’s current skirt and Kuro’s hand and wrist, the sticky substance dribbling down their cocks and mixing together. “M-Ma-Hir-U, goddamn,” the vampire grunted out as his semen shot out of him, “Y-You’ll be the f-fucking death of me, I-I swe-ar--” he panted lustfully, stuttering his words out in a raspy and hoarse tone. The vibrator had been turned off, preventing over-stimulation in the poor Eve. Mahiru’s eyes finally released his tears of pleasure, his body moving on its own and trembling as his orgasm’s power lingered on his limbs. He felt spent, his muscles cramped from the feeling of releasing as hard as they did together; he had to admit deep down that, despite his internal anger at the damn bluenette for delaying their finish, it felt a Hell of a lot better than what it could have been like. It was anything _but_ weak. His body slumped once more, feeling of jelly and going boneless on the other that was still holding him up on the wall. Though, Mahiru could clearly feel the arm that held his figure shaking as Kuro struggled to keep his composure. “A-Ah… God, that felt wonderful,” the glossy brown-eyed boy weakly drawled out, his own voice hoarse from before. He sounded dazed, like someone had hypnotized him. Every now and again his shaft would twitch from the pleasure he'd felt before, and Kuro's did the same. They really outdid themselves, they think. 

Kuro tiredly lifted his hand to untie Mahiru's from his discarded t-shirt, and tossed it on the floor where his jacket was as well. The hands that were bound immediately fell around Kuro’s neck, wrapping them and roaming across his upper back in relief. Mahiru’s shoulders ached from having them so far up above his head and he couldn't have been happier to have them down after straining his muscles so much during his rut and release. His body wanted to writhe, and move; however having Kuro have control over him like that, even if just a little, turned him on too. Mahiru eventually felt a small device slide out of his hole, and noticed his servamp was the cause as he pulled the bullet vibrator out from inside by the wire that was attached to the end. It didn't cause any discomfort or pain because of the size, but it was definitely noticeable on the ring of muscle on his behind. The Eve’s legs slid down the other’s sides slowly, trying to steady himself on the floor on his weak and shaking limbs. He shrugged his shoulders, attempting to slip the frilly sleeves back on. A long, deep sigh sounded from him as his body relaxed.

Kuro cupped his cheeks, and pressed a loving kiss upon his lips as he sighed as well, biting his own lip after their lips parted from each other. There was space between them and the wall now from Mahiru standing on his own, however it disappeared as Kuro backed him into it once more. Mahiru gazed up with half-lidded eyes, letting his cat boy rest his head against his. Kuro took the remote of the vibrator out from underneath the fabric of the stocking, and held it in his hand with his thumb on the switch and level knob. “Eh?”

“No need to keep you tied, but… Just keep still,” Kuro whispered, his eyes lazily half-lidded as well. He felt the brunette’s hands stay at his shoulders as they both looked down at their seed-covered sexes, a hot blush rising to Mahiru's face in the process.

Suddenly, the vibrator was once again turned on at a medium setting.

They were both incredibly sensitive from their last round that it would be unbelievably easy to reach a second orgasm; and the vampire wasted no time in achieving that. Their dicks pressed against each other again and the touch made them shake, their cum still covering them thickly as well. Kuro gently pressed the bullet against their tips and they jolted together in over-stimulation, yet kept a firm stature as to not let it move from such a great spot on their skin. And their skin burned. So much. They were on fire; and everything was going white again with pleasure. Kuro and Mahiru moaned softly through their teeth and their eyebrows arched up with pleasure, letting the vibrations work them until they reached the end together. It took everything the younger boy had to _not_ help them get off, but he obeyed the order he was given and held his body still against the wall, and against his partner. His panting once again became frantic, a mantra of Kuro’s name spilling out of his mouth subconsciously. “It f-feels so good, I-- I'm gonna c-cum again…! Kuro!” He screamed, letting his fingers dig into the shoulders he held desperately as he teetered on the edge of his finale. Kuro nodded, “Y-Yeah.. Same he-re, a-ah!”

With a cry of each other’s names, the sound of the vibrating bullet was drowned out of their own ears and their vision went to complete static, their second orgasms melting into their sexes like liquid and spreading through the two’s bodies. Semen spilling, shooting out of the shafts and covering them even more. They rode out the releases again carefully, biting their lips and letting out now thick, guttural and throaty moans of ecstasy. The two were exhausted, but the second round had been worth it in the end. Once again, the vibrator had been turned off for good and discarded onto the floor without much care.

Still panting, Mahiru looked up to his beloved vampire and gave a tired and almost lazy smile, “...W-We need to use that stupid thing m-more, y’know… Ehe,” he spoke with a scratchy voice from all the strain on his vocal cords. “Trust me, I-I know… Goddamn, Mahi…” They let their heads fall against each other’s shoulders to rest on, finding peace in the cold air of the apartment. Their bodies were hot and sticky of sweat, and they both internally agreed that they needed the minute to cool down. 

“So, Mahiru, how about a bath? I'm beat, ‘dunno about you. And I'm sure this silly thing could use a good wash as well,” Kuro spoke, ending his sentence with a tug at the dress Mahiru completely forgot he'd been wearing. Having two powerful orgasms _kind of_ tops it.

“I'd usually opt for a shower, but… I-It hurts to stand, so, yeah! Ah, a bath sounds amazing if I can take it with you,” the Eve admitted, blushing. “And it's not my fault! You're the one who made me put this thing on, dumby! Did it… D-Did it even help you get off…?!”

“Mmmm…” Kuro thought, leaning his head into the crook of the other’s neck. He licked a stripe up Mahiru's skin and stopped to whisper in his ear. “A little, but all your cute girly noises and body certainly added to it. Not to mention that adorable blush you have when you look at me… Ma-Hi-Ru.”

Said boy tried to push the male off of him, but to no avail; the bluenette was _much_ stronger. “E-Eh?! D-Don't say stupid things! I'll beat you, cat!”

Mahiru weakly punched his arm, but Kuro had no part of his mind and body that cared. He loved seeing his Eve embarrassed, deep down, and he'd pay good money to see it every day. The older male took the younger one into his arms bridal style, and the flustered Mahiru lay his head into the firm and warm chest; making him feel protected. The two sauntered off to their bathroom, looking forward to sharing the relaxed atmosphere together after so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God Why Me
> 
> https://sleepyshirota.tumblr.com


End file.
